She Looks Like Me?
by EvoVabio33
Summary: Jadi, pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu untuk memiliki saudara kembar? Haruka x Fem!Haruka
1. Prolog

_Air itu hidup, ia seolah dapat mencengkrammu dan menenggelamkanmu dalam sekali sentuhan. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Jangan melawan air. Bukalah celahnya dengan kedua tanganmu, jadilah bagian darinya._

Gadis itu melompat ke dalam air, gerak tubuhnya lincah mengikuti tangannya yang membuka celah _aqua_ saat berenang, ia menyatu bersama air itu. Dia mencoba menenggelamkan berbagai kecamuk di dalam hatinya.

 _"Kita tidak bisa menjaganya lagi,_ _kautahu? Kau pikir berapa usianya?_ _Haruka sudah bisa mewarisi uang asuransi itu. Mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat, harus menyingkirkannya juga."_

Ia mencoba menenggelamkan segala kekhawatiran.

 _"Aku lelah berpura-pura menjadi saudaranya!"_

Menenggelamkan semua rasa kecewa.

 _"Haruka-_ chan _kautahu kita sedang kesulitan 'kan? Terlebih lagi harta peninggalan orangtuamu telah habis. Maaf kami tidak bisa menjagamu lagi, ini uang yang tersisa untukmu melanjutkan hidup sendiri. Kau bisa ke Iwatobi, aku memiliki rumah tua yang bisa kautinggali."_

 _"Orangtuanya sudah mati 'kan? Uang itu harus menjadi milik kita, karena kita berjasa membesarkannya selama sebelas tahun ini. Beri dia sedikit uang lalu biarkan ia hidup sendiri."_

Menenggelamkan rasa sakit.

 _Kenapa?_

Gerak tubuhnya mulai tidak terkendali, kakinya sejenak keram. Haruka terkejut, ia panik. Sekuat tenaga ia mempertahankan wajahnya tetap dipermukaan. Hingga sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya menyeruak. Pikiran-pikiran gila itu menerobos benak, merusak dinding akal sehatnya. Haruka menghentikan geraknya, memejamkan mata, melemaskan tubuh, membiarkan raganya turun ke dasar kolam.

Hingga suara seseorang yang berteriak disusul deburan suara air samar terdengar. Yang Haruka ingat terakhir kali sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya hanya wajah tidak asing yang membawanya kepermukaan.

 _"Kautahu, Haru?_ _Di dunia ini manusia terlahir bersama dengan orang-orang yang berwajah mirip dengannya. Sebagian dari kita mungkin tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengan mereka, tetapi keluarga kita, teman-teman kita, guru, bahkan kita sendiri mungkin pernah bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja, dan tanpa kita sadari. Sesuatu yang mengikat kita akan sesuatu yang seperti itu, ikatan dengan orang-orang yang kembaran kita sayangi. Jadi Haru, pernah berpikir untuk memiliki saudara kembar?"_

 **Prolog end**


	2. Chapter 1: Takdir?

Rei menghela napas, sudah pukul sepuluh ia menunggu Nagisa, pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Jika saja bukan karena Haruka _-senpai_ tentu ia tidak akan mau direpotkan dengan ide konyol Nagisa yang berniat merayakan perjumpaan mereka yang kedua kalinya setelah janji setahun tidak bertemu. Ayolah! Mereka sudah kelas 3! Tetapi masih saja Nagisa seperti tidak serius, mungkin karena pemuda bertubuh kecil itu sudah belajar mati-matian sehingga ujian menjadi tidak terlihat mengerikan.

 _Ah, terkadang akupun iri_. Rei melirik arlojinya, pukul 15:35 sore.

Ia akan benar-benar menyampaikan protes ketika pemuda itu datang, _lihat saja!_

Suara teriakan seorang gadis terdengar dari arah kiri, Rei menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati brosur bertuliskan Iwatobi besar-besar menempel di wajahnya. Ia menggeram kesal, mengambil brosur dan berniat menyampaikan protes juga kepada gadis itu.

Namun urung. Gadis itu sudah tidak lagi di sana.

 _Kenapa kesal sekali?!_

"Rei- _chan_! Ooi... Rei _-chan_!"

 _Ah, sudah datang rupanya._ Rei berbalik, dan menyeringai. Nagisa berjengit karena terkejut. Dalam bayangan Nagisa Rei terlihat seperti demon yang siap membawanya ke neraka.

"Rei _-chan_! Kau bertanduk!"

"N...A...GI...SA..."

"Eh... Heeee... Eeeeeeh?! Aaaaaampuun! Maafkan aku Rei- _chan!_ Aaaaaaaaaa!!"

Nagisa berlari sekuat tenaga, disusul Rei yang mengejarnya dengan garis empat siku-siku di dahi. Ya, Nagisa harus membayar 2 jam waktunya yang terbuang karena menunggu.

...*...

Di tempat yang berbeda.

"Ada apa, Nak? Kau ingin membeli ikan?"

Gadis itu terdiam, matanya tidak lepas dari ikan-ikan kesukaannya yang berenang-renang di bak besar itu.

Seingatnya ia masih memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli tiga ekor ikan.

"Aku mau yang ini tiga."

Wajah pedagang ikan itu tampak menyesal. "Maaf, Nak, seorang pemuda sudah memesan seember ikan itu sore tadi."

Bibir Haruka terbuka, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun urung.

Cukup lama ia terdiam, hingga, "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya kemudian.

Haruka bangkit, memberi salam kepada pedagang ikan itu, lalu keluar dari toko.

 _Mungkin ikan kaleng tidak terlalu buruk juga._

Tidak lama setelah gadis itu pergi. Seorang pemuda muncul dengan membawa dua kantung pelastik berisi sayur dan bumbu dapur.

"Kau terlambat, Makoto, tadi ada seorang gadis yang juga menginginkan ikanmu, dan sepertinya ia tidak mau ikan yang lain, karena ia langsung pergi setelah aku tidak menyerahkan ikan-ikan itu."

Makoto memiringkan kepalanya menerka. _Gadis?_ Ia tidak tahu jika ada orang lain yang juga terobsesi dengan ikan yang sama dengan ikan Makerel kesukaan Haruka. "Benarkah? Ah, Matsumoto- _san,_ sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika kau menyerahkan beberapa dari ikan-ikan ini, kalau memang gadis itu terlihat begitu menginginkannya."

Pedagang ikan itu tersenyum, "Ya, kau memang seperti itu, Makoto."

Pemuda itu berjongkok, mengambil jaring, dan memindahkan 3 ekor ikan ke dalam pelastik besar berisi air.

"Serahkan ini padanya kalau saja gadis itu kembali."

Makoto tersenyum, ia mengambil dompetnya dan meraih beberapa lembar uang kertas.

"Ikan gadis ini juga," ujarnya.

Pedagang ikan itu tertawa, "Senang sekali menjadi muda ya."

Wajah Makoto memerah. "Bu-bukan seperti itu Matsumoto- _san_!"

Tawa pedagang itu semakin keras. Ia merasa menjadi tokoh sampingan dari sebuah serial _dorama_ remaja.

Makoto yang takut semakin salah tingkah bergegas bangkit, memberi salam lalu pergi dengan terlebih dulu menabrak pintu tua toko ikan itu.

Tawa pedagang semakin keras.

 _Ah, Nak... terkadang kau tidak tahu, siapa yang dilahirkan untukmu. Entah ia ditakdirkan menjadi pendampingmu, saudaramu, temanmu, atau bahkan hanya menjadi sosok yang sekedar menyakiti lalu pergi atau hanya untuk sekedar singgah lalu pergi tanpa memberi kesan berarti. Hidup itu menyenangkan bukan?_

Pedagang itu menghela napas, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk ketika ia melihat sosok yang amat ia kenali melintas.

"Ambilah, seseorang memintaku memberikan ikan ini padamu."

Haruka terkejut, ia memandangi ikan dan pedagang itu bergantian. Siapa yang mau berbaik hati memberikan semua ini. Jika ini di Tokyo mungkin...

 _Jangan-jangan, Makoto?_

"Makoto..."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Untuk kesekian kali gadis itu terkejut, pedagang ikan yang dapat membaca situasi segera menunjukkan kemana arah Makoto pergi, tanpa pikir panjang Haruka berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk pedagang ikan itu setelah terlebih dulu menyerahkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi gadis itu genggam.

Pedagang ikan terdiam melihat benda bulat di telapak tangannya.

 _Ikan kaleng?!_

...*...

Gadis itu berlari, derap pantofel terdengar nyaring saat kakinya menapaki jalanan, wajahnya panik, koper besarnya ia seret paksa, meski sesekali rodanya tersangkut pada lubang di jalan yang tidak rata. _Ini bukanlah Tokyo!_

Digenggamanya brosur bertuliskan nama sekolah ternama di Iwatobi, dalam hatinya terus menyebut nama seseorang yang berarti baginya. Ia yang terlambat dibandingkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya Nagisa memang payah dalam hal meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya.

 _Andai saja aku lebih berani mengatakan apa yang kurasakan._

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang, gadis itu mengangkat lengannya untuk menghalau serpihan debu bercampur partikel tanah yang berterbangan. Ia berteriak saat lembaran brosur itu terbawa angin.

 _Sekarang kemana aku harus pergi._ Ia menghela napas sebelum berteriak kesal.

Nagisa menoleh ke arah angin yang membawa brosurnya pergi. Ia terkejut. Brosurnya menempel di wajah seorang pemuda yang terlihat kesal. Panik, Nagisa segera berlari dengan menyeret kopernya lebih cepat lagi.

Hingga ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Huaaaa... Maaf!" Nagisa terus berlari dengan wajah tertunduk mengabaikan tatapan bingung pemuda yang ditabraknya.

G _adis itu terlihat seperti Nagisa_...

Haruka menghela napas. _Mana mungkin 'kan?_

Mencoba mengabaikan dugaannya yang mungkin saja salah, Haruka memasuki toko kelontong langgananya saat ia SMA dulu, dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

"Maaf, persediaan terakhir dari merk ikan kaleng yang Anda cari baru saja terjual."

Haruka menghela napas entah untuk yang keseberapa kalinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan toko kelontong itu dengan aura yang suram.

...*...

"Sungguh aku tidak bohong, Rei- _chan_! Gadis itu mirip denganmu!"

"Kau kira aku percaya jika ada seorang gadis yang begitu mirip denganku telah menyeretmu pergi dan memaksamu menggunakan rok sehingga membuatmu terlambat dua jam?! Bisakah kau berbohong lebih baik lagi?"

Mata Nagisa berkaca-kaca, ia memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

 _Abaikan Rei, abaikan, ia hanya ingin membuatmu percaya dengan tipuannya._

"Rei- _chan_!" Nagisa tampak terkejut, telunjuknya terangkat ke arah belakang Rei.

 _Sekarang apa? Tipuan lagi? Ia akan membuatku berbalik lalu kabur 'kan? Tipuan lama tidak akan berhasil padaku._

"Sudahlah, Nagisa, sekarang apa? Gadis itu ada di belakangku?" Rei tersenyum remeh sebelum akhirnya menengok.

Rei terdiam, seolah membeku.

"Makoto- _sen...pai_?"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Sejenak ia tampak terkejut, namun tidak lama ia mampu menguasai dirinya. _Mereka laki-laki ya..._

"Kau tahu namaku?"

 _A-pa? Yang benar saja? Makoto-_ senpai!

"Rei!" Teriak Nagisa saat Rei jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu pinsan karena syok.

Makoto yang sebelumnya terkejut karena Rei yang jatuh tiba-tiba mulai panik. Orang-orang mulai datang dan berkerumun.

"Ayo bawa ia ke rumah sakit!" Makoto mendongak meminta bantuan, kemudian ia beralih menenangkan Nagisa yang mulai menangis karena khawatir, tepat setelah orang-orang di tempat itu mulai membantu.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama.

Di sudut pertokoan tidak jauh dari tempat itu seorang gadis berkacamata berdiri. _Ada apa itu? Apa terjadi kecelakaan? Tunggu di sini jarang ada kendaraan 'kan_? Gadis itu menggeleng, _Itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting adalah aku harus mencari tahu kenapa nagisa bisa berubah jadi laki-laki!_ Rei memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena ngeri.

Kembali kenangannya beberapa saat yang lalu kembali berputar, saat itu ia bersama dengan Makoto yang juga adalah _senpai_ nya sekaligus kapten dari tim renang putri di salah satu sekolah ternama di Tokyo memutuskan untuk pindah ke Iwatobi mengikuti teman mereka yang terpaksa pindah juga ke kota kecil pesisir pantai ini.

Saat itu ponselnya berbunyi, ia mendapat e-mail dari Nagisa teman seangkatannya.

Ia nyaris bersorak saat sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa gadis itu berhasil meyakinkan orangtuanya untuk ikut tinggal di Iwatobi bersama dengan ia dan yang lainnya. Tetapi, kegembiraan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Nagisa sulit dihubungi tepat setelah gadis itu mengabarkan telah tiba di Iwatobi.

Rei dan Makoto yang panik mencarinya ke semua tempat. Mengingat Nagisa asing terhadap wilayah ini. Dan beberapa jam lalu Rei berhasil menemukan gadis itu, meski rambutnya di pangkas sedikit Rei tahu bahwa itu adalah Nagisa.

"Nagisa! Ikut aku! Kenapa perempuan berpakaian seperti lelaki?!"

"Eeeh, apa itu kau Rei- _chan_?!"

"Tentu saja! Kau kira siapa?!"

 _Ya, dia mengenaliku, sudah pasti ia Nagisa 'kan?_

"Nagisa kau tidak bawa baju?"

"Ti-tidak!"

Jadi Rei langsung menyeretnya ke toko pakaian di kota untuk berganti baju.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!"

"Rei- _chan_ kau sungguh-sungguh ingin aku memakai ini?" Suara Nagisa terdengar lemah dan ragu.

"Tentu saja kuingin kau memakainya."

Rei mulai tidak sabar.

"Kau yakin?"

 _Baiklah, kesabaranku habis._ Rei membuka tirai bilik tempat berganti pakaian, Nagisa tampak bingung bercampur takut.

"Kemarikan! Kau hanya harus memakainya seperti ini!"

Rei mengangkat kaos yang dikenakan Nagisa, ia terkejut.

"Kemana perginya ini?" Rei meraba-raba dada bidang Nagisa.

"I-ini? A-apa maksudmu Rei- _chan_?"

"Ini!" Rei mengambil tangan Nagisa dan menaruhnya di dadanya.

Mulut Nagisa terbuka, berteriak, kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Meninggalkan Rei yang terduduk di lantai.

 _Ti-tidak mungkin... Nagisa, jadi laki-laki!_ Ah, Rei benar-benar merasa ingin pinsan jika mengingat hal itu.

Rei menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mendadak diam seolah waktu berhenti.

 _Makoto-_ senpai?!

Dan semua berubah gelap.

...*...

Chapter 1 End

...*...


End file.
